


we can stay young together

by lawltam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: prompto traces their names together in the sand.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	we can stay young together

**Author's Note:**

> my first ffxv fic <3

Prompto had always been an early riser. In middle school, he would wake up right at the crack of dawn to take pictures of the sunrise at the train crossing, and later on, he would replace that routine with jogs that lasted until the end of the sparrows’ morning song. He liked waking up early; it made him feel productive, like he was ready to tackle any challenges the upcoming day would throw at him.

When the road trip with Noctis first started, Prompto realized he wouldn’t be spending his mornings in silence anymore, not when Ignis tends to wake up early to go over their stock of potions, not when Gladio has to put away the majority of their camping equipment before Noct wakes up. He didn’t mind it, of course, because it meant getting some of Iggy’s fresh breakfast while it was still warm and helping Gladio with the weapon maintenance - which he didn’t mind.

But, sometimes, he does miss the peacefulness of his old morning runs. Sometimes, he didn’t quite feel like talking until past nine, because it wasn’t something he was used to. He found familiarity in days spent with tight lips that wouldn’t dare utter a single word. He was happier now, certainly, but those days were familiar - nostalgic.

Of course, just like anything else, waking up early doesn't come without its disadvantages.

You see, having spent his entire high school years stuck by the hips to Noctis, it meant a copious amount of sleepovers at a royalty-worthy apartment, which, because Prompto is convinced he lives in a laughable rom-com, turns ‘crashing on your best friend’s couch’ into ‘sharing his king-sized bed’. And eventually, that became ‘waking up with your crush’s arms around your waist because apparently he likes to cuddle’, and Prompto had become fairly used to having a sleepy Noct groggily murmuring “Good morning” into his ear, despite it being just minutes away from noon.

But, since the beginning of their road trip, Prompto hadn’t spent a single night with Noct sleeping right beside him - unless having their sleeping bags next to each other counts, but Prompto wasn’t convinced. As expected, he found himself yearning the feeling of Noctis curled around his waist in the morning, but, in the end, what could he do?

“Hey! Earth to Prompto?”

A gloved hand snapped its fingers, mere inches away from his face, snapping him out of his stupor. Prompto blinked once, twice, eyes refocusing on a crouching Gladio, already dressed in his Crownsguard attire. The sky, dressed in pastel reds and oranges, offered its light to paint the Shield in warm tones. “Daydreamin’ ‘bout Cindy?”

“What? Dude, no way,” murmured the blond, shaking his head.

“You’re right,” A coy tone had slivered its way into Gladio’s voice, making it tilt a note higher at the curve of his sentences. “Wouldn’t want to make His Highness jealous, right?”

Prompto covered his face with his hands, smothering the groan that escaped his lips. “Oh great. Remind me of my pathetic crush on Noct again, will you?”

“Hey Prom, remember your pathetic cru-”

“Dude, _shut up_!” Prompto hissed, lightly slapping Gladio’s ridiculously muscled arm. His stare slipped from Gladio to the door of the trailer, beyond which the prince himself was probably knocked dead unconscious. “What if Noct heard you, hm? Then what?”

“I’d laugh, probably,” grumbled Gladio as he stood up straight, towering over Prompto in all his six-foot-something glory and blocking the waking sun from painting the blond in its pinkish tinges.

“Rude…” muttered Prompto, sticking out his tongue when Gladio turned his back. He faced Ignis, who’d been standing over a brewing pot of coffee like a hawk. “Iggy, tell Gladio he’s being mean.”

“Gladio, you’re being mean,” said the advisor dryly, as if he truly didn’t care about their little squabble, which, knowing him, was probably true, but Prompto liked to believe otherwise. “Prompto, are you not going to go on a jog? If you leave now, breakfast will be ready by the time you come back.”

“Oh! Good idea!” Prompto scrambled to his feet, dusting off grains of sand from his pants. Sure, all the running they did throughout the day was a workout in itself, but Prompto still enjoyed his little runs in the morning, if he ever got a chance to do them. “Hey big guy, you joining?”

Gladio shook his head, “Nah, I’ll leave the running to you. Better hurry though, before I change my mind and leave you biting my dust.”

Prompto rolled his eyes, scoffing, “As if, dude.” He spent the next few minutes stretching, exchanging words of banter with Gladio and dutifully evading Ignis’ prying questions about when, for goodness’ sake, will you confess to Noctis?

“I’m off!” 

-

Prompto leaned over, hands on his knees, and sucked in a deep breath. The breeze of a beach’s wind felt nice against his burning thighs and calves, and did much to chill his post-workout body temperature. Baby blue eyes met the azure of the sky and the ultramarine of the sea, and Prompto let out a pleased sigh. He’d never had the chance to see the ocean with his own eyes before, and truthfully, it was more than he could take. He’d probably offer to spend the rest of his life on the beach, if he could. After all, the views were pretty sick.

The sand, however…

Glancing down at his dirty shoes with specks of golden sand along the vamps of his shoes, Prompto frowned. After a run like there, he wouldn’t be surprised if there were grains scattered all over his body, hidden under stretch marks and creases of skin.

“Damn, hope we’re not camping out tonight…” murmured the blond, wiping off any noticeable grains from his shirt. At least the wind had calmed down to a pleasant brush of air against damp skin and sweat-soaked hair, he thought weakly.

He approached the coastline, careful not to accidentally step in any water as to not ruin his only pair of shoes, and dropped to a squat, eyes glued to the cycle of a wave approaching before dying off. He poked a finger in the sand, grimacing at the rough feeling of it pushing against his skin, yet dragged his digit to trace a line anyway. The line curved, looping quite a few times and, before he knew it, his name had been written out, barely reaching a foot’s length. 

Prompto huffed out a breath. Better to just erase it rather than simply let it wash away with the water, he thought, yet he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead, he took a small backwards step to broaden his little canvas and, with a slightly shaky hand, started to spell out another name. Truthfully, Prompto had written himself off as insane and delusional a long time ago, when he’d first had a dream about him and the prince doing... _stuff_ that he could probably be arrested for, so it didn’t even surprise himself when the letters he’d been tracing loop together to spell out ‘Noctis’.

“Astrals, I’m pathetic,” he murmured to himself, yet he couldn’t bring himself to erase it. Sure, he had a damning crush on Noctis ever since their days in high school, but their names together in sand? Who said it had to be romantic? After all, he’d rather die than stop being friends with Noctis, stupid school-boy crush and legally binding royal obligations aside. He allowed himself a small smile. “But I guess that’s alright.”

Among the sound of waves crashing against rocks, Prompto heard his name being called, vague and far away. He straightened up, turning his head towards the source and saw a bed-headed figure jogging towards him.

“Prom! Breakfast is ready! Hurry your ass up!” Noctis yelled, coming to a stop, looking somewhat breathless because as much as he boasts about all the training he's done his entire life, he’d never really focused on his cardio. Prompto straightened up, giving him a thumbs-up, and threw a glance at the traced out names.

He _should_ erase them, but…

Prompto fell into a jog towards Noctis, grinning, “Yeah, coming!”


End file.
